A Nords World
by Blausen
Summary: A serie of chapters showing the married life of the Dragonborn and Farkas, focusing in the costumes and traditions they are supposed to follow.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first fic ever! Before you start reading, I just wanted to say that English is not my mother language, so if you see any mistake, please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: Skyrim and all its character belongs to Bethesda. Only Nihren belongs to me.**

Chapter 1

Farkas didn't knew how he had ended in such situation. It had all began a few days ago when the companion's newest Harbinger had appeared in Whiterun wearing an amulet of Mara.

He had first noticed the amulet as he helped Tilma carry the food they had just purchased in the market, back to Jorrvaskr and the female nord had appeared wearing a simple green dress and the amulet around her neck. It had taken a few days until the men of Whiterun started to take action, no one wanted to seem desperate, but she was a great catch being the Dragonborn and one of Whiterun's Thane. The first signs of courtship where small trinkets, and presents (wild flowers and such) being delivered in Jorrvaskr, but soon they started to get bigger and expensive, as silver necklaces or gold diamond rings. He was sure she was going to accept Belethor's gift, a fur coat made from the softer ice bear hide, but she hadn't. Then, someone said "she is a nord woman, so you have to win her like a nord man would." And so the tales and the " who kills the bigger beast" contests began. She would watch all that with a polite smile and say a simple thanks, but would never accept any of the proposals. Some people would say she had someone specifically in mind. So it was a great surprise to him when one night, while they were all together eating dinner and sharing stories, she had simply pulled him aside and asked him if he was interested in marring her. He still remembered his brother's face when he told him he had just become engaged with the most desired woman of Whiterun. At first Vilkas had looked at him as if he was waiting Farkas to start laughing and finish the joke, but then his look changed to startled and then to humor.

" Ha! Who would have guessed! It was you! " And that was the only thing he said before he went to tell the others.

And so, that was how they ended up engaged, and also, how he ended up, right now, sitting in the common room of the inn The Bee and the Barb, in Riften, drinking Ale and waiting for the women to come down and tell him he could go up and consume his wedding vows after a full day of celebrations.

The ceremony had been quickly. The priest had spoken the words that would tie them together as husband and wife, and they had repeated them, making the vows. After that, they went for the inn, where they had eaten, drank and danced. Somewhere in the middle of that, he had been dragged to a table and his newlywed wife had been taken to the second floor.

The inn was full of the guest invited to the wedding and the town's people, but the rooms next to his were left empty. No one would be allowed to disturb the newlywed couple. His brother and the others Companions were sitting around him, drinking and making jokes, never losing the chance to say how impressive it was that an "Ice brain" like him had managed to catch such a great wife, wondering what kind of spell he had used, following that question with a "he is not that smart" joke. He didn't mind, he himself didn't know how, but he had, and now there was no turning back.

He had to admit he wasn't very sure about all this. Yeah, he wanted to marry her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to become someone's mate. The two of them didn't had anything before that even resembled something like a romance, friendship maybe, but not romance. It was quiet common to see the two of them going or returning from some battle or quest. For some reason Farkas didn't knew, she would always ask him to come along with her, he presumed it was for his strength (which was very well known) or simply because they both worked well fighting together.

It wasn't rare to see married couples who had married out of deals and so, there were no romance between them, but usually those couples were from merchant's families, not warriors or shield-siblings. He didn't have much to offer, so money probably wasn't the reason she had chosen him.

Not much time later after his bride's kidnapping , Aela and Lidia, and a few other women he did not know, came down the stairs with smiles and knowing looks in their faces looking straight at him. They slipped around him, pushing him out of his chair and toward the stairs without much difficulty, and the room was filled with cheers and laughter. They left him when they were sure he was climbing the stairs, and went back to the others.

Reaching the top, he walked toward the door to their room, a silly smile on his face, feeling his heart pounding and the alcohol starting to be burned from his system, and he couldn't say if it was thanks the beast blood or the sudden rush of anxiety.

"_By Talos, I feel like a milk drinking lad!_ " He couldn't help thinking while trying to calm himself down, all the while imagining what could be waiting for him behind that door. 

He reached for the door knob and taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, entering the room.

The room was big for an inn's. On the left side there was a wardrobe, in the middle was the bed and, behind the door, to the right, there was simple wood table. The normal set for an inn room.

Nihren - _his wife_ - was sitting in the bed, her brown hair was tied back in a typical married-woman's style with some flowers on it, her blood red war painting was gone, replaced for a light red paint in her lips, showing the pale skin of her face. She was wearing a simple white nightgown that revealed her shoulders and collarbone, ending in her knees.

Her eyes, he noted at least, were in his face since he entered the room, trying to see his reaction. Whatever emotion his face was showing she must have liked, because a small smile started to play on her lips. And with that he remembered to come inside the room and close the door behind himself.

She got up and walked toward him, stopping one step away, offering him a small blue flower, something that meant that she was giving herself to him. He took the flower and ate it, it was also known that that flower was supposed to give a man stamina.

Smiling, he raised his hand and stroked her cheek, feeling her lean to the touch .

"Nihren" he whispered her name, stepping closer, putting one arm around her waist, pressing her body to his, and letting the hand in her cheek to go behind her head. He leaned down, touching her lips with his carefully, enjoying how soft they were. Their first kiss was something quickly and light, more as if he was asking permission, but their second was deeper, with her taking the lead.

They broke apart and Farkas pushed her back the few steps that were missing so the back of her knees would touch the bed. The way she was looking at him, the thought that she was his wife, how soft her body felt under his hands, and the amount of Ale he had drunk, were enough to put his blood on fire. The wolf inside him was fighting to take control, to claim her as his in the best beast style, but he wouldn't allow anyone to steal his place tonight. He let his hand to fall her neck and collarbones, caressing the soft skin, and she couldn't control the shudder that went through her body. He could see the hunger in her eyes and in the way she bite her lips, and he was sure she could see the same in his.

Then he gave way to his instincts. Easily, he made her lay down in the bed and quickly his mouth was on her neck and his hands were travelling all over her body. He felt her tugging his shirt, so he removed his clothes and them helped her with hers.

He climbed on top of her, covering her naked body from the world with his, feeling her soft skin and the warm of her body. Her hands were caressing his chest, playing with the hair on his stomach, and soon, it was around him, and he couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. She stroked him a few times while kissing his neck and raising her legs to hold him in place, but now was not the time for playing. They had vows to consume.

Slowly he let his hand travel down her body and let his finger tease her but also seeing if she was ready for him. She was no virgin, and he knew that, now days only princess were.

They started with slow and controlled movements, but soon they lost themselves in it, letting their oldest instincts take over. Neither of them was worried about making noises, let their friends hear their union. And soon, they reached the climax together, with sweat running down their backs and bodies, and Farkas name in her lips.

As he moved to lay beside her, and so not crushing her with his weight, a strong feeling of protectiveness appeared in his chest, together with a simple thought, _My wife._ It wasn't anything very deep, Farkas was a very simple man after all, and it was enough to bring warm to his chest and to butterflies to appear in his stomach. He was a happy man. He warped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and nuzzling the side of her head, smiling to the fact that she smelled like him now. He heard her chuckling, but he didn't mind. Perhaps this wedding wasn't such a bad idea.

He felt her hand caressing his chest while she hummed one of the songs that had been sung earlier, and he couldn't help but to let sleep take him over.

So that's it! It wasn't so bad, was it? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I have other chapters for this and I really want to post them…

This chapter was more like a introduction for the story I want to tell, so I believe it was kind of boring, but I promised the next one will be better ( I think…)

Thank you!


End file.
